What hurts the most?
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: If there is one thing I have learned after three years of running away and hiding from the rest of the world is this, you can trust no one. Not family. Not friends. Not even the love of your life. Unfortunately for me, I was too late to realize this lesson before the harm happened. Do Not own the characters, they belongs to Kelley Armstrong. Please review...
1. Chapter 1

What hurts the most?

If there is one thing I have learned after three years of running away and hiding from the rest of the world is this, you can trust no one. Not family. Not friends. Not even the love of your life. Unfortunately for me, I was too late to realize this lesson before the harm happened.

Right now I am a college freshmen at the local college in Indiana, studying performing art or more specifically screenwriting and film directing. It has been my dream to become a film director, and honestly I thought it was never going to happen since I put my dreams on hold for three years, running away from Edison Group. However after being hurt and betrayed by the only ones I cared for and loved with all my heart, I found myself back on the original track. Still I can't help wondering and at most miss them despite everything that had happened, even though I try to deny it most of the time, what going on with their life now. Are Simon, Tori and Derek still on the run? Are they okay and alive? Do they miss me or even care that I'm gone?

I'm standing in front of my bathroom mirror, brushing my waist long hair, which I might add has returned to its blonde state. Not exactly the same strawberry blonde hair I used to have, but close enough after having to dye my hair from horrible black to flaming red. When I'm done brushing my hair and putting it up in a ponytail, I glance at the reflection. During those three years I certainly have changed not only personality wise, but also appearance wise as well. I have gotten a little taller, but still short enough that I have to use heels in order to me at the same height as average people. I have the appearance, but now have more mature look so I'm no longer mistaken for a child. Same blue eyes, but they no longer held the same determined and stubborn look, instead was replaced with sad and broken look. Soon or later tears would appear in my eyes because I was not only haunted by ghosts (being a necromancer and all), but also being haunted by the memories. By the time I looked at my watch, it was about an hour before my class would start and I had to hurry or else I was going to be late again. And truthfully my lecturer is really scary especially to his students, were he is willing to throw books at them and personally I don't want get hurt.

So I grabbed my bag with all the books I need for the lecture, my cell-phone and keys, ran to the hall and put on my shoes. Then I heard the doorbell ringing. Wondering who it was I opened the door, hoping that whomever it was that their visit wouldn't take long since I really didn't have the time. The moment I opened my front door, I really wished I hadn't. The sight that met me was a tall figure, which was not unusual since everyone is taller than me, but this person had emerald green eyes. I knew only one person who had green eyes.

"Derek?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Derek?" I said. Not sure how to react to this. After all it has been three years and all of a sudden my ex-boyfriend shows up out of nowhere.

"Hey Chloe," he said softly. I studied him closer and noticed that he had certainly changed during those years. He was still tall as I mentioned before, but he was even taller now at twenty years old than at sixteen. His hair was still black, but he had somehow managed to get it shorter more unruly. He reminded me of one of those sexy fire fighters who always looked hot even with glossy sweat on. I was immerged by the sight that I almost forget who was actually standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I said hardly. Why did he have to show up in my life now? Haven't I been through enough already with the running and the heartbreak? He looked a little hurt and at first didn't seem to have an answer to give me, but when he finally found it I had already taken a glance at my wristwatch. I had already lost ten minutes because of him, so I locked my door and ran down two floors in my apartment building. Of course in my apartment complex we didn't have any elevators, so we have to use the stairs and there was over ten floors. Luckily for me that I managed to get an apartment on the second floor, and for a good price too, considering having a part-time job to make a living out of. As I ran down I could hear his heavy footsteps following after me. I wished he wouldn't follow, but then again this is Derek we're talking about. He would probably never leave me again now that he has found me, not that I was really trying to hide, but I really didn't need this in my new-found-life. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

I continued to run to my apartment garage with Derek not far behind, and I came inside I ran straight to my parking space where my red motorcycle was standing. I know. Why a motorcycle Chloe? Well, I couldn't really afford to get a car and besides it was quicker for me to get to the college anyway. I put my keys in the ignition when a big hand grabbed me.

"What the hell are you doing, Chloe?" Derek yelled. "Do you know how dangerous that thing is?" Seriously, this entire time he been here the second thing he do is to yell at me. I have many times wondered how our relationship somehow survived for over a year. I mean who wants to be with a guy who always is trying to dominate and yell at me whenever I do something he doesn't like. I pulled my hand out of his grip, despite the fact that he wasn't holding me that hard in the first place.

"You know what Derek," I said while trying to act calm despite the fact that I wasn't. "Last time I checked it was my life, which haven't included you for the last three years. So do us all a favour live your own life and stop butting into mine!" I didn't even give him a chance to answer as I turned the ignition and drove away from the man I would have called the love of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprisingly, I managed to get to class in time despite the 'disturbance' that came out of nowhere. When I had taken a seat and the teacher Mr. Sykes had entered and was just about to start the lesson, the door went up and two guys was standing there patting heavily. They probably must have been running in hope that they would get to class in time, but couldn't fulfil their goal. The penalty was that Mr. Sykes threw two big dictionaries at them. One of guys managed to duck so the book hit the floor, while the other dictionary hit the other guy straight in the face and making him fall down on the ground. Everyone else in class, including me, laughed despite that it actually isn't very funny since we all have experienced it. Mr. Sykes walked and stopped right in front of them, and said harshly, "What is the reason to why you are late to class?"

The guy who avoided getting hit by the dictionary told Mr. Sykes that he had overslept, so Mr. Sykes gave him as punishment an assignment about the basics in screen-writing. I hadn't noticed before, but there was something familiar with the guy that fell on the floor. When Mr. Sykes turned his attention to the other guy, I managed to get a good look who it was and this was the second thing I have regretted on doing today. He wasn't as tall as Mr. Sykes or Derek, but tall enough. He possessed Asian features, which included a charming smile, except for one thing. Instead of black hair, this guy had blond hair and the reason was that he was half Korean and half Swedish. How would I know that? Simple, because his name is Simon Bae and I knew him, far too well actually. Why do they keep showing up? First with Derek and now Simon, who's next Aunt Lauren? "I have recently transferred here and I wanted to see the performing arts programme before I chose what subject I want to do," Simon stated while giving of his famous Simon smile. "But I got lost, and that's why I'm late. Sorry."

Mr. Sykes mumbled something of an apology and Simon took a seat next to me. Surprise, surprise, everyone seems to have a thing for me today. I tried to listen to Mr. Sykes lesson, when I saw Simon passing a note. I read it:

_ We need to talk. Can we talk at your apartment?_

I didn't want to talk. I have been waiting and been too tired to just talk to them. I wrote back and passed the note to Simon.

_ No. Why should I? After all it has been three years. _

I expected that he would give up, but he looked at me with sad and pitiful eyes. He knew that when he used that expression I would grow soft on him even when I was angry. Still I really didn't want to see them or talk to them, but a part of me wanted an explanation about what happened three years ago. Maybe then I could finally put this issue to rest and live my life peaceful. I took the note again and quickly wrote the message:

_Fine. Come over after class. _

Then I turned my attention back to the lecture, hoping that I was doing the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

I regretted the decision the moment class was over and Simon followed me to my motorcycle. He tried to make small talk with me, but I simply ignored him. Before I won't have minded being with Simon and the others, but now the thought of just being near them gave me bad memories. Yet hearing him talking and smiling the same way he did in the past, I couldn't help but give a small smiling at him. When we reached my motorcycle someone else was standing in front of the motorcycle, waiting for us.

"Long time no see Chloe," a female voice said, "So what's going on with you nowadays since you are pretty pissed at Wolf boy and Harry Potter?" I couldn't help, but grin since I haven't heard those names in a long time especially from her. "Hey Tori," I said sweetly while finally noticing Derek leaning his back towards the wall, listening and looking straight at me. "And a hello to you too Derek." He only grunted at me, pissed off at me probably for everything that has happened till now. Not that I was sad or guilty that he was pissed at me.

Simon explained to them that we're going to go to my place for our 'talk', while I sat on my motorcycle waiting for them to get ready so we could leave. I really wasn't in the mood for talking. After a long day trying to listen to class all I wanted was to take a shower, eat some pizza and watch a movie. Just a typical Friday night, but always ended with some ghosts visiting me. That's what they do. Ghosts, I mean. They roam around and often confused why all of a sudden no one can see them. I am however an exception. Being a necromancer I have the ability to see and talk to the dead as well as raising them from the dead. At the beginning I was terrified of my ability, especially since the Edison Group gen-modified my powers making me a lot more powerful than normal. I slowly managed to gain some control, but it came with a price.

I was completely lost in thoughts when I felt a couple of eyes watching me; of course I knew it was Derek. He hadn't taken his eyes away from me since Simon and me came to the parking lot. Not that I knew why anyway, after all our 'relationship' ended a long time ago and it was he who had ended it, with no explanation or warning. To be honest I was only slightly angry at Tori and Simon, but with Derek angry was weak-loaded word to describe my feelings for him. Not that I was going to tell him, him being a genius when it came to math and science, but a complete idiot when it came people. All I wanted was something that could give me peace, either an apology or some kind of good explanation to what happened three years ago. What did go wrong?

However despite feeling Derek's watchful eyes all over me, there was something else. Something wrong. You would think that after being on the run for just over a year that the paranoia would die down, but in my case it didn't. Then I turned to look at out the view from the parking lot, which wasn't much by the way, just a couple of corporate businesses like my dad worked from. There wasn't much to see, except from the building that gave of light glimpse. Normally I wouldn't think much of it thinking it's the sun, but I looked at the greyish sky and noticed there was no sun. _Shit_, I thought to myself, realizing what that light glimpse was based on all those movies which always-involved assassins. Just as I was about to warn the others, a gunshot was fired.


	5. Chapter 5

Have you ever been shot? No? Well let me tell you one thing. Don't get shot! I mean it, it worse than you think. Not like in the movies where the hero/heroine get shot and strongly manages to beat the bad guys. I have been shot before, but with tranquilizing bullets not with real bullet. At the time I really didn't notice that I was shot, until Derek told me. It really didn't hurt that much, but when Rae, another Edison Group experiment, told me to get my arm stitched by my aunt Lauren. Rae had already betrayed us, and notified them about our escape from Lyle House. Just like aunt Lauren betrayed me when she delivered me back into their hands. Still that was basically a long time ago.

This time being shot was ten times worse than being shot at three years ago, so I guess the Edison Group must have updated their methods during that time. If you want to know what hurts the most between a physical wound or emotional wound, I would say it depends on where it's damaged the most.

The bullet had hit my left shoulder just as I was about to warn the others, and I fell down on the ground. Blood streamed down from my shoulder, I could feel some of it going further down my arm reaching my fingertips. Derek rushed over the minute he heard the gunshot. I figured he would since he probably still considers me as a part of his pack despite being absent. There was a slight hope it was because he still had feelings for me, but I quickly shrugged of the idea. Why the hell would he want to get back together with a bitchy version of myself?

"We need to get that bullet out," Derek said to Simon and Tori, who was leaning over me to check out any other wounds. "But first of all we need to get out of here, too many people is around for us to do anything." They nodded and said it was probably not wise to go back to my place in case they had been following either them or me, and that they knew where I lived. I didn't disagree with them, mostly because my shoulder hurt so much that I didn't have the wish or the will to do it. So they began move around on Derek's orders. Tori would take my motorcycle and sell it, so it wouldn't lead any more links to me. Simon went to go and get their car and move us to a safe house (where it was, only God knows for sure), while Derek stayed behind watching over me. He was leaning over me and held me in his arms, carefully so it didn't hurt my shoulder, whispering that everything is going to be okay into my ear. Oddly enough it felt nice being held and cared for again. It's like it have been forever since he have done it. I could feel that my body remembers Derek's touch, lighting up the flame that had been let down for years. My heart was probably raising and my cheeks turning red, showing old feelings again. Derek must have noticed it too, since he whispered quietly into my ear, "I'm sorry Chloe." His voice sounded so broken and sincere, like he was shattered in halves. And I knew he was, sorry I mean, because he always blamed himself for everything even things that was out of his control. "I messed up everything. I'm sorry."

I looked at him and put one hand on his cheek. He was warm, not burning hot like when he is about to Change, but warm that reminded me of a soft candle. He appears to be an intimidating man, but deep inside he is kind-hearted and protective towards the ones he loves. I don't know if it was the moment of weakness or whatever, and honestly at that moment I didn't care. I gently pulled him down and did something I have wanted to do for three years. I kissed him on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

He was surprised. Rather shocked in my opinion, but that really didn't matter. He tensed up when I kissed him. He didn't understand what in hell made me do it, but it didn't take long before he kissed me back as well. It wasn't a passionate kiss not like the ones we used to have, but it was soft and gentle. His lips fitted perfectly into mine and made me feel like I was soaring in the sky. Neither of us wanted to part, but we did when all of sudden a voice yelled, "God I leave you two for five minutes and you are already making out." It was Simon. I could hear Derek growl over the interruption. I expected him to comment Simon about his timing, but he didn't say anything. Instead he stood up while lifting me up in his arms, you know in bridal style. He followed after Simon to a little mini-van as he carried me. I wanted to tell him that I could walk, but his expression told me that it was better not to. I was feeling tired and just wanted to close my eyes and sleep. Apparently when you get shot either the adrenaline keeps you awake or it do the exact opposite making you tired. And it didn't matter at the moment if I fell asleep in Derek's arms or in the back of mini-van. Derek carefully lay me down in the back seat, but I was too tired to notice the pain from my shoulder or the guys hovering over me. I closed my eyes and whispered quietly, "What happened to us those years ago? Why did you come back now?" I heard they were mumbling something of an answer, but lost conscious to sleep. Thinking back to the beginning of how everything got so screwed up.

_(Flashback)_

_We had been living at a rented house, just outside Ohio, close to a forest. Just perfect if you have to leave in a hurry without rising any questions, which we had do __**a lot**__. It has been Kit (Simon, Derek and Tori's dad), Aunt Lauren (My aunt from my mother side), Simon, Tori, Derek and me living there. And for almost a year we have been moving around the country, posing as a blended family with Kit and Lauren as our parents. The plan was fine in the beginning with the exception of Derek and me having to hide that we're dating, instead of being two ordinary stepsiblings. However after a certain incident, which involved certain werewolves, it was decided that Derek and I could date more openly. Aunt Lauren fought against this, but in the end we got what we wanted. She had never liked Derek because he was a werewolf and thought that he was going to hurt me and saw him as some sort of threat, just like the Edison Group did. Anyway everything was going great despite being on the run and with me having a bounty on my head. Of course things changed…_

_Derek and I were outside in the forest. He had been Changing from wolf and back, and was currently exhausted. Well, he wasn't too exhausted when he was kissing me while I was sitting on his lap, kissing him back with much passion. For the last couple of months the sexual tension between us had been growing larger and faster. But we both knew that we were not yet ready for sex, especially since I had just recently turned sixteen while Derek was seventeen. Besides it wouldn't be smart if I got accidently pregnant while we're on the run. I mean how could we raise a child while we're constantly moving and in danger. We had talked about it among ourselves and Kit and Lauren had also warned us against it. Still we're too close to losing into temptation if we kept on going on like this._

_ The temperature was hot despite the cold air in the forest. I felt his hands going down my waist and was close to go under my shirt, while I was close to just rip his shirt off. The kisses were intense and passionate, and we were slipping our tongues desperately after each other. At that moment I really couldn't hear anything except for our moaning sounds and the short breaths between us. "We need to stop…" Derek said, when we stopped to get our breath back. I knew neither one of us wanted to, but I knew he was right. I nodded and slipped down of his lap. As we were walking back to the house, he slipped his hand over mine. My smile grew, and I realized that I was happy with my life despite everything. I hoped that nothing was going to change, but it wasn't until we entered the house things were already starting to escalate. _

_"I'm serious Kit, that plan is too dangerous!" Aunt Lauren yelled at Kit while Tori and Simon was sitting on the sofa, watching the adults arguing. Derek and I slipped in silently and sat down on the sofa next to Simon. I whispered into Simon's ear, asking what they were fighting about, but Simon whispered back that neither he nor Tori knew what was going on. Derek shook his head, the shouting was hurting his supernatural hearing, and I couldn't blame him. They were fighting like dog and cat and they didn't seem to notice that we were there until Kit turned his head away for second and saw us sitting there on the sofa. "How, when…how much did you guys hear?" Kit said surprised at us. Apparently we weren't supposed to listen to their fight? We sat there unsure which question we had to answer first, but Derek said tiredly, "Just tell us what's going on Dad. What is this plan since Lauren is so against it?"_

_Kit sighed. I guess it must be tiring for him being on the run with four teenagers and at the same time figure out how we can defeat the Edison Group once and for all. Lauren had taken a seat in one of the armchairs next to the sofa, obviously upset about the whole idea. Kit didn't seem to care at the moment that she was upset or at least didn't show it in front of us. "I have been thinking about this for a while now, after being on the run for a year. I plan to confront the Edison Group for real, and my plan involves you four being there fighting against them and help other subjects from the experiments." Kit stated. He was serious about this plan, but his expression showed there was a catch in there somewhere. "However Lauren refuses to let Chloe participate in this attack." _

_(Flashback end)_

As I fell asleep I remembered it was that memory that caused everything to go downhill, but the memory rose to many questions and terrible feelings around it. How was I going to survive when everything was starting to escalade the same way it did three years ago? 

_._

_._

_._

**Author note: I may not be able to post any chapters for this story or my other story "With you" before mid-december. Due to school and exams in november and first half of december. However I will continue to work on my stories when I can and hopefully submit them when I can. Please be understanding and patient with me and continue to send reviews, and I will try to write during this period. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx **


End file.
